Serge "Turbo" Lanier
Aureolin Appearance: Before appearance can be described, first physiology must be addressed. Aureolin is a being of pure energy, whose "appearance" is best described as a high-frequency waveform. Aureolin has inhabited a body built by the nerd girl squad, with the assistance of Vicky and Grant. The robotic chassis is humanoid shaped, has expressive eyes, and a Walkman and speakers built into the torso. However! Aureolin appearance drastically changes while Burn is active. She becomes a pretty, lithe, Caucasian blond girl. Although on the surface she appears as a normal girl (ignoring the particle effects of the active burn), beneath the “skin” is just solid light. Backstory Aureolin has no past; she wants to learn about the world and her place in it. Much like Data, she wants to be ‘normal’ but lacks the experience or intuition to know what that even means. During the events in the Virchow Lab, Serge's vast expenditure of energy wrecked his physical cohesion. Much like when he had traversed power lines, and even bolts of lightning, Serge disassembled his body, but this time he didn't come back together. Energy dispersed, Aureolin began as just errant energy fluctuations; anomalies. The fluctuations evolved into energy spikes, shooting like synapses in the invisible ether. These patterns responded to the world around them, developing senses, then consciousness, and eventually curiosity and longing. Desiring to experience the world that up until now has only been passively aware of, the anomaly worked to find a way to communicate, and found success by 'possessing' electronics. This was the entity that Daniel and Grant found in the Virchow Lab. Romance This is a romance section for a newborn collection of electrical energy in an android body because why the heck not, we're all going to die someday? * Do they currently have a crush? Maybe? * If yes, does anyone else know? No * Romantic history? You're kidding, right? * Kinsey Scale: What even is this when you're an android? In any case, 3. Perceptions The Newborn Abilities Energy Manipulation (Elemental Form & Solid Light Projection) Aureolin's natural state is energy, not matter. With control over some fundamental properties of energy, she can project solid light, in effect, create matter from energy. The exact range of capabilities of these powers are still ambiguous, but she has shown the capability to change the direction of momentum spontaneously, and travel through space along a beam of light. When activating her burn, the matter of her robotic chassis is transformed into energy, which is then projected into a human form. This is merely a solid light projection, she still does not need to eat, sleep, or even breath to maintain this body. Moves * All Moves possessed by Serge (including Burn and Bull's Heart). * Damage: You get an additional condition called Damaged. While marked, take +1 to take a powerful blow. To clear the Damaged condition, you need time, external help, or special equipment or abilities. * Regeneration: When you’re taken out, you can trigger an emergency regeneration process. If you do, your body undergoes an unpredictable transformation, and in mere moments, you’re back on your feet and ready to fight. Clear three conditions and choose three from the list below: - Change your gender identity or presentation - Change your physical appearance - Forget all your lessons - Lose an important memory of a teammate; they lose Influence over you - Swap an ability with another one from the Newborn playbook Blank Slate You were created with a basic understanding of the world. When you learn something that helps you make sense of the world, write it down as a lesson. Fill in two lessons when you create your character; fill in the other two when you’ve learned those lessons during play. ❑ I am either terribly great or greatly terrible. ❑ Superhero's have a thing or two to learn. ❑ Always for the Greater Good. ❑ Never let a civilian come to harm. When you embody one of your lessons, shift one Label up and one Label down, your choice. If you cause a misunderstanding, collateral damage, or unintended consequences in the process, mark potential. When you reject one of your lessons, reject its Influence as if it were an NPC. If you choose to have it lose Influence over you, erase that lesson and write a new one in its stead. When you approach your creator or caretakers with a problem, tell them what obstacle you face or what you need to achieve, and they will offer you something you need. The GM chooses one: * secret information * a way to temporarily boost or expand your powers * access to instruments, weapons, or resources * official and explicit backing If you accept their help, they rewrite one of your lessons for you. Serge "Turbo" Lanier Appearance: At first, he appears as a regular dude: Caucasian, worn casual clothing, blonde, average build, yet fit. But, when his powers charge up, big, super sayan yellow hair erupts from the scalp. His “costume” is little more than a yellow racing jacket found on ebay. Backstory Serge lives with his single parent mom and little brother of 12 or so years. He used to do really well in school and had even been on the track team until he was kicked off due to declining grades. He had to take up more responsibilities at home as his family struggled financially and his mother started working 40, 60, 80 hour weeks. With his mother mostly absent, Serge became the primary caretaker of his little brother. This is a big change from when Serge was his brother’s age, and from when his father was still around. To deal with the stress and just to take his mind off, Serge started street racing as an escapist activity that he kept secret from his family. That secret came to light after an accident; he was racing during an electrical storm when Serge lost control of his vehicle and spiraled off the road and into a powerline. At that exact same moment, the wire was struck by lightning and traveled into Serge, rendering him unconscious. Serge woke up surprised in a bed, and even more surprised to learn that he’d been in a coma for a week, and even further surprised to see his hair. Serge would soon discover that his hair is not the only thing that has changed. After that, Serge’s mom never 100% trusted him again, or rather always has suspicions that he’s doing something dangerous. Apt, since he’s keeping his new superpowers a secret also. He doesn’t race anymore, but playing the vigilante has become his new vice. He would like nothing more than to help his mother get a good paying job with reasonable hours and secure his little brother’s future, but as of yet, even with all his power, he hasn’t figured out how to do that. Inspirations include Peter Parker and Virgil Hawkins. I wanted to avoid a super backstory and aim more for a regular guy in a fantastic situation. Backstory Questions * When did you first use your powers?' '' Ever drag your feet on the carpet and then shock your finger on the door handle? Imagine doing that and blowing the door off it’s hinges. That’s what happened to the hospital door the first time Serge used his powers. * '''Who was the first person you accidentally hurt with your powers? Niles, his kid brother. Nerdy, likes turtles, and innocent. The main issue Serge has with using his powers is that he does not have fine control over them that he does not know his own strength. During a brotherly tussle, Serge accidentally electrocuted his brother, who now suffers from mild paralysis in the legs and fingers. Since then, Serge has been hesitant to use his powers at all. * Who, outside the team, helps you control your powers?' '' When Serge needs to get things under control, time with his brother calms him down. He’s Serge’s grounding factor and someone who looks up to him unconditionally. * 'Why do you continue to use your powers?' '' Similar to racing, using his powers gives him a high and adrenaline rush. In addition to all the problems he had before the accident, now he’s down a car and is a walking transistor. Going out and using his powers is his destraction. However, his brother urges him to be the hero that the city deserves, and keeps telling him about how great power comes with great responsibility, and other movie quotes. * '''''Why do you care about the team? Serge was approached about joining a new superhero team. Serge didn’t want any part of it, claiming that his powers hurt more than helps. However, by the influence of his brother, agrees to join and try this Superhero shtick. He also knows Casey from school. Relationships You hang out all the time with Casey to blow off steam. Having both been thrown into the superhero scene relatively recently and reluctantly, Serge feels a kind of kinship with Casey. You once hurt Annerley when you lost control of your powers. On one occasion during our exploits, Diva found herself short on electrical energy. Without thought of what could possibly go wrong, Turbo offered to give a quick “recharge.” She couldn’t get the smell of burnt hair out for a week. Family * Niles Lanier - Younger Brother * Maria Lanier - Mother Friends Acquaintances * MacIntyre High track team * Street racing hooligans Enemies * Zero, Rival street racer. Perceptions The Nova Abilities Powers Elemental Control (Electricity Manipulation) Turbo has the ability to store electrical charge and manipulate electrical currents. This power usually manifests itself by expelling huge amounts of power in an area, usually catastrophically. With effort and purpose, the power could be as precise to the point that Serge can move individual electrons. Serge is a font of power, able to push electricity out, but not able to drain/sink electricity like Annerly can. Burn When you charge up your powers, roll + conditions you currently have marked. On a hit, hold 3 burn. On a 7-9, mark a condition. On a miss, hold 2 burn and mark three conditions. Spend your burn on your flares. You lose all burn at the end of the scene. Current flares: *'Reality storm': You channel a destructive burst with your powers. Spend 1 burn to directly engage a threat using your powers, rolling + Freak instead of + Danger. If you do, you will cause unwanted collateral damage unless you spend another burn. *'Shielding': You call up a fast protective field to stop a danger. Spend 1 burn to defend someone else from an immediate threat, rolling + Freak instead of + Savior. *'Constructs': Spend 1 burn to create any object with your powers, up to the size of a person. Spend an additional burn to animate it independently of yourself. The construct dissolves at the end of the scene. *'Moat': Spend 1 burn to create a barrier that will hold back threats as long as you keep your attention on it. The GM may call for you to spend another burn if the barrier is threatened by particularly powerful enemies. *'Worship': You put out a tremendous display of your might. Spend 1 burn to awe an audience into silence, respect, and attention when you unleash your powers. * Move: Spend 1 burn to move to any place you choose within the scene, breaking through or slipping past any barriers or restraints in your way. Spend a second burn to move to any place you’ve previously been. (Storm Spirit’s Ball Lightning ability) * Boost: Spend 1 burn to supercharge a teammate’s efforts with your powers, giving them a +1 bonus to their roll as if you had spent Team from the pool. * Overcharge: You channel the full capacity of your incredible powers to overcome an obstacle, reshape your environment, or extend your senses. Spend 2 burn to take a 10+ when you unleash your powers. * Elemental awareness: Spend 1 burn and mark a condition to open your mind up to the world around you with your powers. You can ask any one question about the world around you, and the GM will answer honestly. * Snatch: Spend 1 burn to use your powers to seize any one object up to the size of a person from someone within view. Bull's Heart You always have exactly one love and one rival. You can change your love or rival at any time; give the new subject of your affections or disdain Influence over you. Take +1 ongoing to any action that impresses your love or frustrates your rival. Choose a role you commonly fulfill for your love or rival: * Friend: When you comfort or support your love or rival, mark potential on a hit. When your love or rival comforts or supports you, mark potential when they roll a hit. Wardrobe S-l300.jpg Category:Player Characters Category:Teens Category:Meta-humans Category:MacIntyre High